


Quarentine Questions- Answered

by AlexisRoseBudd (LilLesbianLauren), LilLesbianLauren



Series: Quarentine Collection [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Part Two, Slow Burn, also theyre gonna address their issues, ish, probably leading to more, quarentine fun, they are in love though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/AlexisRoseBudd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/LilLesbianLauren
Summary: This can act as a stand alone but is also the second part to Quarantine Questions. Will probably continue this cause we need some more Stevie/Alexis in our lives.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Series: Quarentine Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757578
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. QUARANTINE QUESTIONS- PART ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quarentine Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256504) by [AlexisRoseBudd (LilLesbianLauren)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/AlexisRoseBudd). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of this fic, I just figured I’d move it over and place it as the first chapter for convenience.

The decision to leave was easy. The reality of getting to where she needed to go? Not as much. There was no way she was driving that far. And flying commercial was not an option. No way. She was concerned enough as it was with staying clean. So really she had no other option. Her hands were tied. Clean. But tied.

Alexis Rose practically burned through all of her contacts asking for the favor. She knew plenty of people with private planes. The list of those who would let her use it to fly to a town with poop imagery in the name? During a pandemic? Less so. In the end it was Taylor Swift who broke down and agreed. Ugh bless that problematic blonde. Always down to help a girl in love.

The flight was short and uneventful. Her designer mask stayed dutifully in place from the moment she left her apartment, only moving it to take sips from her rose gold hydroflask. Before she knew it she and her six bags had been loaded into a black town car and the blonde was on her way.

The only people who knew of her plans were David and Patrick. They were her backup plan. Not that she thought she needed one. And if she were being honest she wouldn’t stay with them anyway. Those two? As newlyweds? In a lockdown? Not a chance. Even if they did have that cute, new, little house. So in reality she was banking pretty hard on her plan ending in success.

For the first time since she left New York, Alexis felt nervous. So unlike her to be flustered over social interaction. Though this was far more important than her usual conversations and she could feel the weight of it heavy on her chest.

Whatever time she had to dwell in her anxieties was short lived as she felt the car come to a stop. The masked driver began to unload the car, the thump of each bag hitting the ground reminding her of a clock- counting down to the inevitable main event.

With a sigh Alexis left a tip for the driver on the seat and got out of the car. She closed the door behind her, not even bothering to look as the car drove away. She made her way toward the building, leaving her plethora of luggage in the parking lot. That is a later issue. Everyone in town would know who they belonged to anyway, even if they didn't see the monograms.

The short walk to the door in question seemed to take three times as long as usual. Suddenly, Alexis panicked. What if nobody was there? What if the door was locked? But sure enough as she grew closer she could see the light on though the front windows. It should have made her less nervous, but instead it did the opposite. Her hand curled over the doorknob, and she contemplated running away. But the door wasn’t fully closed and her light touch pushed it open.

It didn’t matter. Any instincts she had to run were instantly crushed when Alexis saw Stevie Budd. She was reading a contract of some sort, her hair hanging in front of her face. Her hair wasn’t brushed and Alexis could almost guarantee she wasn’t wearing any makeup. Even after all of the promotions, Stevie was still in her typical blue plaid shirt and worn blue jeans.

And yet Alexis had never seen anyone more beautiful. She had known this before but truly, her memories had done the girl no justice. Alexis had intended to speak first, but as their eyes met her breath hitched and her heart kicked into overdrive.

“Can I-” The brunette’s words cut off as she raised her head from the desk and took in her visitor.

Alexis smiled softly, for the first time in a long time feeling as if she was home.

“I was wondering if there were any vacancies for an extended stay?”


	2. Questions Answered

**“I was wondering if there were any vacancies for an extended stay?”**  
  
  
Stevie didn’t say anything for a long time. Finally Alexis spoke up, her hand gesturing towards the parking lot behind her. 

“I’ve got like six bags out there and I should probably…”

“Alexis” Was all Stevie could manage. 

And it was all Alexis needed to hear. Thousands of celebrities had said her name- hell Morgan Freeman had even said her full name once- but it had never sounded better than it did as it fell from Stevie’s surprised lips. Alexis took a step forward, her bags once again forgotten.

********

_Alexis’ pjs were already all packed away. That’s how she had found herself in Stevie’s nicest pajamas- a matching satin set David had gotten her for being in the wedding. It had also been an attempt to get her to throw out her old ones. Namely the holey, oversized shirts and flannel pants. It didn’t matter what she had kept anyway. All of that was in her apartment. Instead she had been left with her button up white shirt and some shorts she had found in her work locker from who knows when._

_The wedding reception had ended hours ago and everyone had gone to bed. All except Stevie and Alexis. They had spent the night drinking, talking, and gigging. In all of the years she had known Stevie, Alexis had never seen her this relaxed. Happy even._

_A few times throughout the night in the lul between conversations, she found herself locked in an extended gaze with the brunette. The last time Alexis had seen Stevie that vulnerable was singing on stage as Sally Bowles. That had been the first time she had seen Stevie. Really seen her. Saw the way she had once seen Ted. She hadn’t realized it then. But as the giggles of the night faded into the silence of the rising sun, Alexis began to see Stevie in a whole new light._

_She didn't remember falling asleep, but when she woke up Stevie was dressed._

_“Your parents..”_

_“How soon?”_

_“10 minutes?”_

_Alexis threw her dress back on- she wasn't about to steal Stevie’s only good pair of pjs- and they set out to say goodbye._

_And that was the last time they had been together alone. The rest of Alexis’ time in Schitt's Creek leading up to her departure was spent with David and Patrick. They had never gotten to talk about the night they had spent together. Not until-_

********

Stevie stammered, trying to find her words as she spoke. 

“What are you- you realize if you stay here you’re stuck with me for who knows how-”

“I know.” Alexis replied simply, her eyes never leaving Stevie’s as she took yet another step closer to the girl at the desk.

Stevie’s cheeks began to blush as she slowly put the pieces together. 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about that night. Which is crazy I know, cause nothing even happened.” Stevie blurted out. Her eyes widened, panic setting in as she realized what she had said.

It was quickly calmed as Alexis’ hands moved to their natural, half raised position. One hand nervously twirled a stray lock of hair as she nodded. “Me neither.” 

Stevie’s previously blushing face turned white. She seemed positively shocked by the news that Alexis had shared her sentiments. 

_Wasn’t she there that night too? She had to have felt it._

Suddenly she was shaken out of her thoughts as her body ran into the front desk. Stevie laughed louder than what was appropriate; a result of her built-up nervous tension. 

Alexis smirked in response, ever the master of subtlety. “So what do we do now?”

Her question was answered by the opening of the door. In strolled Roland clad in oversized garden gloves and a bandana tied around his mouth as a mask. 

“Alexis Rose, as I live and breathe! Here to spend the big Q at our cozy motel?”

Alexis’s smile seemed to lose its genuine edge as she turned to the newest visitor. 

“You know it, Roland.”

Roland went in for a hug, but both girls shouted and stopped him before he got past the door frame. 

“Six feet!” Alexis shrieked, her hands flailing in worry. 

“Why are you even here Roland? The motel is closed.” Stevie added, her tone more than hinting at her annoyance. 

Roland didn’t seem to catch on to the tone of the room. 

“Oh duh,” he said, “Well I’m just here for some toilet paper. Jocelyn couldn't find any down at the store so I figured I’d just come down here and grab some.” 

The explanation left Stevie speechless. She didn’t even know where to begin. Alexis on the other hand could totally relate. She had even taken some off of Taylor Swift’s private plane. 

_Just in case. Tay totally won’t mind._

“Oh come on. Get him like, two rolls or something. I’m sure you panic bought enough to share.”

Stevie shot Alexis a look. She was right, but still. 

“Supportive shade!” Alexis added, her hands clasping together to accompany her pursed lips. 

Stevie dipped into the back. Either to get the toilet paper or to hide her blush Alexis wasn’t sure. A moment later Stevie returned with the rolls in question. She threw them at Roland from across the room- one landing in his hands and the other bouncing off of his chest to land at his feet. Fumbling, he picked it up and turned to leave.

“Oh! Forgot to mention! I put those bags from outside into room 7. Figured they belonged to one of the Roses.” 

And with that he was gone and they were left alone again.

“I should probably take shower…”

“Yeah of course.”

“I’ll see you when-”

“Yeah, I’m not going anywhere.”

“How about you come to my room in an hour or two. Six, maybe? We’ll get pizza.”

“Yeah? Yeah. I’ll see you then.”

“Great! Thanks babe!”

And then Stevie was alone. 

  
  



	3. Pizza Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis and Stevie have pizza
> 
> TW: ED, Alcoholism  
> ED- I totally think Alexis has eating disorder tendencies and I just want to publicly say I DONT SUPPORT IT IN ANYWAY AND ITS A TOTALLY UNHEALTHY WAY TO EAT  
> ALCOHOLISM- I also totally dont support the way stevie uses alcohol and do not in anyway endorse drinking your feelings away

  
  


The irony of Alexis taking a shower and changing into the satin pair of pjs David had gifted was not lost on her. In fact Alexis had spent more than one night clad in the matching black set, thoughts drifting from her bed in lonely Manhattan to the musty motel room where she had spent her last night as a Schitts Creek resident. The pajamas had quickly become her most worn, and not because they had been given to her by her brother. 

She hadn’t bothered to blow out her damp hair. Instead she had piled it on top of her head in a sock bun that any VSCO girl would trade their soul for. Yet another effortlessly beautiful thing about Alexis Rose. 

She had ordered pizza a half hour earlier- with a salad for herself of course. 

People had started tweeting about the “quarantine 15” and there was no way that was going to happen to her. The food had since arrived, the knock on the door leaving her heart in her stomach before realizing it was not her intended visitor. 

By the time she reached the handle, her envelope full of money had been replaced by the food.

 _Contactless delivery. So weird._

She had just placed the food on the table when Stevie- who had been nervously pacing for the last hour- knocked on the door. Suddenly it was earlier in the afternoon all over again- nerves firing on all cylinders. She opened the door and fell all over again.

_Was that ever going to go away?_

Stevie hadn’t changed since Alexis had last seen her. Still clad in her comfortable jeans and flannel, and still just as beautiful as ever. 

“Pizza’s here!” Alexis exclaimed as she clasped her hands in excitement. 

That was something Stevie would want to talk about. And she was right. Stevie’s nerves were momentilary forgotten as she stepped past Alexis and straight to the pizza. Alexis had gotten her favorite flavor. Didn’t even have to ask. Alexis watched Stevie blush as she opened the box.

“No way I’m eating this alone.”

”Well, I got myself a salad so…” Alexis trailed off. 

Stevie seemed to remember something then, pulling half a bottle of Jack Daniels out of her bag and setting it down on the table. 

“I bought a case-full when the stay at home order was announced.” 

Alexis smiled.

_She was so endearing._

“That and the toilet paper?” 

Stevie ran a hand through her hair. “We’ll see who’s laughing when the rest of town runs out and we’re still loaded.” 

And that was how dinner went. Giggles and soft jabs at one another. Stevie eating her pizza and Alexis, her salad. At one point Alexis had even stolen a tomato from Stevie’s pizza- _a cheat meal if you will_. 

That was until they found themselves full and quiet.

“So you’re here now?” Stevie finally asked, her tone implying she didn’t quite want to know the answer. 

Alexis bit her lip, hand finding a stray lock of hair to twirl as she usually did when she was nervous.

“Mmhm. That’s the plan for now anyway. No way I was gonna quarantine alone in my apartment.”

”Do David and Patrick-“

”Yup!” 

And then things got quiet again. 

“I would have called I just-“ 

Alexis let her words trail off, not really knowing what she was going to say when she had started speaking. Not that she usually thought through her words, but she usually had a better idea than this. 

“It’s cool, I get it.” 

It was clear to Alexis that it was not cool and she did not in fact get it. The blonde’s attention was suddenly drawn to the front window. The street light had come on, the artificial orange-yellow glow illuminating the almost empty parking lot. 

“You should stay at the motel tonight. I’ve got extra pjs…” her voice trailed off as she stood to find Stevie something to wear. 

_Oh, okay. A little drunk._

She noted as she found her footing. At the same time a slightly less drunk Stevie - her tolerance was high - also stood and moved towards her bag.

“Here” Alexis said as she held out a button up shirt and shorts number.

“No I-“ Stevie intercepted as she held out the pajamas she had brought.

It didn’t matter that Stevie had brought them to work every day just in case she would need to stay over the motel. That was not relevant in the slightest. Stevie blushed as Alexis recognized her choice of night wear. Alexis found herself matching the blush as she threw her own clothes into the suitcase on the floor. 

“We match!” She squealed excitedly, hoping her tone masked the butterflies in her stomach. “So soft right?” She added as she moved to touch the fabric in Stevie’s hands.

Instead she was met with Stevie’s hand itself. Both sets of eyes flew to the place where their bodies touched. Sure they had come in contact with each other before, but not like this. This was electric. It was Stevie who balked first. 

“I should..” she motioned towards the bathroom.

“Change yeah.” Alexis responded, not quite taking in the conversation. 

As Stevie changed in the bathroom, Alexis huffed. It was unlike her to beat around the bush like this. 

_You are Alexis Claire Rose. You see someone you want and you get them. That’s how it’s always gone. Simple as that._

But even as Alexis said it to herself, she knew it was a lie. This was different. Even Ted- whom she loved dearly- was a victim of the charm she had over men. She certainly wouldn’t have been in pjs, no make up, and wet hair if it had been Ted in the bathroom. And she had almost married him. 

_No, this girl was different._

The girl changing in the bathroom made Alexis nervous in a way she had never felt before. And it was driving her crazy. She wasn’t about to spend all of quarantine like this, no way.

So by the time the door began to open Alexis had convinced herself she was going to make a move. Or at least say something.

That was until the door opened fully to reveal a pajama clad Stevie and Alexis lost all steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE YOU THEY WILL TALK ABOUT THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


	4. The Kiss You Were Waiting For

They stood like that for a while. The two of them silently staring at one another, each unsure as to who would speak first. Uncharacteristically, it was Stevie who made the first move. 

“Fuck it.” She muttered as she strode forward towards the blonde.

That was all Alexis needed. There was no way she was going to let the other woman make the first move. She reached out, her hands finding either side of Stevie’s face as their lips crashed together in a searing kiss. Suddenly, Stevie pulled away and Alexis panicked. Had she gone too far? Had she done something wrong? 

But as the pair’s eyes met, it was clear she had done something  _ very right. _ The hunger in Stevie’s eyes both excited and terrified Alexis. Unlike most of her hookups this kiss was not out of lust, but out of deep longing to be closer to the girl who had taken up permanent residence in the motel of her brain with no intentions of checking out any time soon.

“Alexis…”

This time it was Stevie’s turn to kiss Alexis, and she let her. She couldn’t believe it. Not only was she kissing Stevie Budd, but Stevie Budd was kissing her back. Not that her usual suitors had a habit of not kissing her back. Her ratio was at least 5:1. Five being the amount of people who reciprocated her sexual advances and one being the occasional whatever-you-want-to-call-them “Prince Harrys” here and there. 

But this was different. She had spent every day of the past few months analyzing Stevie’s potential responses from every possible angle, so the fact that the actual outcome included Stevie’s lips on hers was almost too overwhelming to handle.  _ Almost. _

What  _ was _ too overwhelming was Stevie’s hands finding their way deep into her long, blonde hair. The way her lips would disappear briefly as she gasped for air before finding Alexis again. The way Stevie held her so tightly; as if Alexis would disappear at any moment. 

And then Alexis lost her footing.

“Oh!”

Alexis’s hand flew to her head as her world spun. Stevie’s hands were instantly on the other girls arms, holding her steady. 

“I’ve got you.” Stevie mumbled, a small smile spreading over her red and slightly swollen lips. 

“A little dizzy I guess.” Alexis joked. 

“We should get you to bed…” She led the taller girl towards the bed in question.

Alexis’s words protested but her body did not.

“No! I just...it isn’t that,” She looked up, making sure she met the brunette’s eyes, “it’s you.”

Stevie looked at her incredulously. 

“Boop.” She whispered as she tapped Stevie on the nose. 

They hit the bed then, Alexis falling onto her back and Stevie plopping down to sit next to her. Alexis made moves to get under the covers. Stevie took a deep breath and stood. 

“Where are you going?” Alexis questioned, her voice small. She was now under the covers in the middle of the large bed, comforter flipped open as to invite another inside. 

“I dont-” Stevie stuttered her way through some not fully thought out answer.

“Stay.”

“I am.”

“No, here.” Alexis patted the bed. 

“Why?”

Alexis let out an exasperated sigh. “Because I want to kiss you Stevie, and you’re not making it very easy.”

Stevie sat down, dumbfounded. Her face made it clear that she still was not sold. 

“You’re drunk.”

“I’m tipsy.”

“Still, you dont-”

“I have been tipsy enough times in my life to know the difference between a drunk decision and something I have been thinking about doing since the last time I saw you!” 

It came out as more of an accusation than she had intended but goddammit, was Stevie really that clueless as to how amazing she was? 

“Oh.” Was all she said.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’m here now.”

“I’m here too. All the way from New York.”

“To kiss me?”

“That was like, a big part of the plan yes.”

“Right.”

“So I’m gonna do that now…” Alexis murmured, leaning in, “kiss you…”

And those were the last words spoken that night. Aside from the occasional mumble of the other’s name, the remainder of their night was spent holding each other close. They lulled themselves to sleep with gentle kisses until neither could stay awake any longer. 

The last thing Alexis saw before she fell asleep was Stevie Budd; and she hoped that in the morning she would be able to convince herself that this hadn’t all been a dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Finally a kiss! And some talking about feelings! A bit! Also please dont get used to a chapter a day. My ADHD hyper focus brain is both a blessing and a curse. ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED BE BACK SOON


	5. Still Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland always gets in the way 🤦

Alexis Rose woke up to the sight of Stevie Budd staring at her. Stevie smiled softly and blushed as she realized Alexis was awake. The newly conscious girl brought her hands to her head- more specifically her hair- and frowned. 

“Oh no.”

Stevie’s face dropped.

“What?”

“Don't look, but a bird has made a nest on my head.”

Stevie laughed, the same kind of tension releasing laugh as the day before. 

“I think you’re beautiful”

And then the both of them fell quiet again. After a moment Alexis reached out to touch her, but let her hand fall on the bed between them. 

“Look who’s talking…” 

The dirty-blonde muttered in response to the question asked what felt like hours before. Stevie’s gaze fell to the other girl’s hand before tentatively reaching out and placing her hand on top of Alexis’. That was all she needed. Immediately the girl turned her hand over under Stevie’s, intertwining their fingers to pull her closer and place a long, gentle kiss against her lips. 

“This is the best dream I’ve ever had…” Stevie mumbled.

Alexis pulled away and raised an eyebrow. “This isn’t a dream.”

“Oh. Still drunk then…’ she leaned in to kiss her again.

Alexis pouted, sincerely upset at the sentiment. 

“Can you not just enjoy the fact that I’m in your bed?” She paused for a moment, furrowing her brows in thought, “Or you’re in mine. I suppose it’s your hotel. But you own it with my dad so it's in the family?”

Stevie shook her head, “I’m sorry I just- you can’t be here right now. There’s no way you’re here right now…”

“Okay this was totally cute at first but now it's honestly a little insulting?” 

It was a statement, but it came out sounding more like a question.

“Oh god…”

The idea of insulting Alexis Rose was a nightmare come true for Stevie. She could feel her cheeks redden in embarrassment and her eyes began to sting as tears welled in her eyes. 

“I’m so sorry. This isn’t the way this was supposed to go.”

“You’ve given this scenario some thought?”

“Huh?” 

Stevie looked at Alexis, wiping a tear from her own cheek. 

“Me. Waking up next to you. You’ve like- thought about you would want that to go.”

Alexis’s hands found their natural, half raised position as she spoke, a light shake of her head punctuating the end of her sentence. 

“Oh. I mean, yeah. But not as something that could actually happen. And even if it did there was no way we would both still be here in the morning.” 

Suddenly the pieces clicked for Alexis. She huffed- annoyed at first- but then she sighed and reached out, hands finding Stevie’s shoulders and squeezing gently.

“Stevie Budd. I borrowed Taylor Swift’s private plane to fly to another country. Through all of the annoying customs. In the middle of a pandemic. To quarantine myself for who knows how long. With just one other person. It could have been anybody. I could have gone anywhere.” 

Her eyes bore into Stevie’s, her gaze pleading with the brunette to hear the truth in her words. 

“But I chose you. So can you get out of your head for like two seconds and kiss me because you look stupid cute this morning and-“

Stevie cut her off, her lips crashing against Alexis’s as if she was kissing her for the first time all over again. Alexis sighed in relief as her hands ran down Stevie’s arms, one hand finding the small of her back to pull her closer. Stevie’s kisses were frantic, as if Alexis would disappear at any moment if she let go for even a moment. 

Alexis could feel it, and she wanted to address it again- make Stevie realize just how special she was. But as Stevie’s hands found their way down her body, the ability to think straight slipped further and further away.

It was Alexis who finally pulled away for air. Just enough to get a look at the brunette's face. “Look. Still here. Still gonna be here as long for as you want me.”

Stevie's eyes darkened then, the hunger from earlier resurfacing as she closed the gap between them.

“Always want you…” She mumbled.

Alexis leaned back, taking the two of them down onto the bed, Stevie on top. Stevie gasped quietly into the taller girl’s mouth as she fell against her. It was true what they said about height; it didn’t matter when you were laying down. Stevie’s body fit perfectly against hers.

She could feel her breath quickening and hear Stevie’s breath start to do the same. Her head was spinning, no one thought lasting long enough to fully grasp. But she didn’t care. Nothing mattered but the feeling of Stevie’s tongue gently pressing against her lips, silently pleading for entrance. 

She let out a soft moan as Alexis parted her lips. Her moan sounded even better in the morning. Alexis parted her legs in response. Just slightly though, but enough that Stevie’s thigh slid between hers effortlessly. 

“More” Alexis pleaded. 

Her voice was soft but fervent and Stevie was more than happy to oblige. Or at least she would have been if there hadn’t been a knock on the door. Both girls sighed as the knocks became louder and closer together. Whoever it was had no intentions of going away. 

“Who-“

Alexis’s breathless question was answered before she had finished asking it. 

“Alexis? It’s Roland! Roland Schitt! I can’t seem to find Stevie. Can’t get a hold of her on the phone either.”

Stevie’s eyes widened as she waved Alexis towards the door. Alexis shook her head, pointing at her messy hair. Stevie sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“I can see the light is on so I know you’re there.” 

Alexis huffed, finally getting out of the bed to grab her mask and the hat she had worn on the plane ride over. The knocking started again, only stopping when Alexis opened the door- just enough to show her face. 

There stood Roland Schitt. Well, at least he had a mask on. 

“Roland, what are you doing here? The whole point of the Big Q”, she used his own words from before against him, “is that we all stay home.”

His expression seemed almost remorseful? Definitely guilty. 

“Right. And I was fully prepared to do my part.”

He paused and Alexis raised her eyebrows to urge him on.

“Thing is the toilet back at home doesn’t do too well with the heavy liftin. So I kinda got used to comin in and using one in an empty motel room.”

Stevie was seething as she sat on the bed, thankfully hidden by the door. 

“Anyways I wouldn't bother you unless it was an emergency.”

“And the emergency being…” 

Alexis trailed off, hoping he would complete the sentence. When Roland finally spoke again it was rushed.

“Room 3’s toilet is overflowing and the water’s made its way all the way out of the bathroom and into the room room. I tried to fix it myself but-“

Alexis cut him off, her voice stern. 

“Go home, Roland. I’ll make sure Stevie is on it right away.”

He looked dejected for a moment but recovered just as fast, a newfound sense of purpose on his face.

“Stay Home Squad. Got it, can do! See you soon!” 

He turned to walk away and Alexis shouted after him. 

“Not if you’re doing it right! Bye!”

She closed the door, exhaling loudly as she took off her mask and hat. Stevie took a deep breath, preparing to go in on Roland, but Alexis made her way to the bed before she could speak. She captured Stevie’s unspoken words in her mouth, kissing her with fervor. It was only when their hands began to toy with each other’s clothing that Alexis reluctantly pulled away.

“His problem seemed pretty urgent…”

She pressed a soft kiss to the brunette's slightly swollen lips. 

“I have a few work things to do anyway…”

Stevie's eyes filled with panic, but she fought to hide it.

“And you’ll still be here when I get back?”

Alexis smiled softly, pressing a final lingering kiss on Stevie’s lips. She let her forehead rest against the smaller girls as their lips parted.

“Don’t worry. Still here.” 

  
  



	6. The one where they do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all folks HAPPY PRIDE

Alexis got through her to do list frustratingly fast. She was used to taking frequent breaks to scroll through her phone or text Stevie- something that had become increasingly more frequent in the months leading up to her return to the small town. But her nervous and excited energy had fast tracked her executive function to the empteeth degree and she was done way faster than she had intended.

She would have been more anxious about Steivie’s lack of texts, but the initial “Shit” followed by “Be back soon”, which was then followed up by “Be back as soon as I can” was a sure enough sign that she was very busy and definitely not checking her phone. 

So Alexis was left alone with her thoughts. Which lasted all of five minutes before she reached for her phone to check for messages. Nothing from Stevie, but the three missed calls from David last night were front and center on her notifications bar. 

She wasn't ready to call him. Not yet. What did she have to report to him anyway? 

_ They had what, kissed a bit and fell asleep? Woke up and fooled around fully clothed like two middle schoolers? Hell, David had even gotten farther with Stevie himself. _

And yet the 36 hours she had spent back at the motel had been more intimate than any romantic night she had ever spent. She couldn't explain it; she wasn't quite sure why herself. 

But Stevie Budd had a way of seeing Alexis for exactly who she was. Stevie had seen her more bare than anyone who had ever seen her naked. Stevie had the ability to see through all the bullshit in a way that constantly pushed Alexis to challenge her own views and habits for the better. Stevie never allowed her to benchmark herself too low. The way Stevie saw her made Alexis a better person. 

But at the same time Stevie also wasn’t one to broadcast her feelings. Not the deep ones anyway. Alexis had no real idea of where they stood. Not enough to speak to Patrick and David. Instead she settled on a simple text to David.

**[Sent 2:14pm]**

Hey. Here and safe. Text u later.

Immediately he began to respond.

_ How did I think I would get away that easily? _

**David [Received 2:14pm]**

UM….NO?!

Was the first of what she suspected would be many texts.

**David [Received 2:15pm]**

You don't get to do that?! 

The minute the text came through another was being typed.

**[Sent 2:15pm]**

David

She shot back. His unsent text disappeared. 

**[Sent 2:15pm]**

I don't have any more answers than I did the last time we talked. 

**[Sent 2:16pm]**

You will be the first to know of any updates

The text bubble popped up again, the three little dots appearing this time as if to argue. 

**[Sent 2:16pm]**

The first to know David.

**[Sent 2:16pm]**

Promise.

  
  


That shut him up. She was about to put the phone down when a final flurry of texts came in.

**David [Received 2:17pm]**

Fine

**David [Received 2:17pm]**

Glad ur in town

**David [Received 2:17pm]**

And not in my house

She double tapped the middle text and reacted with a heart before throwing her phone onto the bed and out of her sight. 

By the time the sun had set Alexis had unpacked her things into the drawers in the room and taken a long, hot shower. She left her hair wet- something she had a sneaking suspicion would be happening often during this quarantine. She spent longer than usual choosing her clothing, finally settling on a pink satin slip and bathrobe combination. She couldn’t help but blush as she slipped on her favorite nude, lace panties- it had been a while since she had put so much care into her undergarments. 

After what felt like hours the front door finally opened and Alexis practically threw herself at Stevie. That was before remembering where she had been all day. 

“Hey”

She blurted out instead. Stevies grimace turned into a smile as she took in the sight of the excited Alexis. 

“Long day?”

Alexis asked, off of brunette’s initial body language. 

“I need a hot shower and a cold drink.” Stevie sighed.

“I can help with both of those things!” 

Alexis chirped as her hands clasped together in excitement. Alexis poured a stiff drink, handing it to Stevie as she made a beeline for the bathroom, only stopping in the doorway to look back at Alexis.

“See you soon?”

“Counting down the minutes”

_ Counting down the minutes? How lame was that? _

When the door opened again, Alexis had made up her mind that she was going to tell Stevie exactly how she felt. And she probably would have if Stevie hadn’t appeared in the doorway in nothing but a towel. 

Alexis stood not three feet away, mouth hanging open in a failed attempt to say something. Stevie started to speak first. 

“I didn’t bring any extra-“

That was just enough time for Alexis to regain her bearings and close the space between them. She captured the smaller girl in a fierce kiss.

“Drop the towel.”

She muttered softly as the towel fell and her hands reached for newly revealed skin. Stevie’s hands went straight for Alexis’s bathrobe, sliding it off and throwing it to the floor.

Stevie tasted of whiskey and desire; the former letting Alexis know that she had probably finished her drink in the shower. It was fair enough given the day she had. Alexis herself had made a small drink while the brunette was in the shower. 

_ A little liquid courage, if you will.  _

“Clothes-“ Stevie commanded softly as their kisses became more heated.

Alexis complied, reluctantly pulling way just long enough to pull her slip over her head and throw it to the floor to join the towel and robe. 

Stevie found herself chasing Alexis’s kiss as they both backed towards the bed. Stevie laid back on the mattress and Alexis climbed on top of her . She let her weight press into the smaller girl, using the newfound pressure to memorize the feeling of their bare bodies meeting for the first time. 

Stevie’s arms slid down the taller girl’s back, holding her like she had earlier- as if the moment she let up Alexis would disappear. As if Stevie couldn’t bear to let her go. And the truth was she couldn’t. She had imagined this for far too many times, far too many ways. How often had she watched Alexis glide her favorite lip gloss over her lips, wishing she could taste for even just a second. But this, this was far better than Stevie could have ever dreamed. And the reality was that there was no need to dream anymore, not as Alexis’s lips found their way to her neck. 

Stevie gasped something incoherent, one hand making its way deep into lush blonde hair as the other pulled Alexis impossibly closer. Neither knew just how long they stayed like that- each taking their time to learn the unfamiliar body now pressed against them. 

Alexis’s hand made the first move downwards, drifting down Stevie’s abdomen. Her fingers danced back and forth across her hips as her lips left Stevies once again, this time moving up her jaw and to her ear. 

“Can I?” She asked, her voice breathless and hot against Stevie’s skin. 

“Please” Stevie managed to get out, sounding somewhere between a plea and a command. 

That was all Alexis needed. A breathy gasp escaped her lips as her fingers flitted towards their destination. When she finally got there, she smiled and bit her lip. 

“You’re like….really wet.”

Stevie made moves to protest but was cut off by both Alexis’s voice and the feeling of fingers sliding through her lips again.

“It’s really hot.”

Stevie melted against her touch in response. Her hips pressed forward urgently, silently begging for more. Alexis on the other hand was usually far from silent and this was no exception. A small “mmpfh” escaped from her mouth as she finally let her fingers dip inside and start up a steady rhythm.

As she continued her ministrations Alexis found herself shifting to straddle Stevie’s thigh, letting the sensations of the pressure stimulate her sensitive skin. 

“Shit.”

Alexis looked at Stevie- fingers stilling and eyes widening as if to ask “Did I do something wrong?” 

The brunette flexed her knee in response, her thigh pressing harder against Alexis’s now completely ruined underwear. 

“No! I just...didn’t think you’d be so wet too...also. As well.”

“Oh!”

“It’s really hot.” Stevie repeated back. 

Alexis let out a soft giggle that set off sensations throughout their entangled bodies that left both of them moaning softly. Stevie leaned in to kiss her again and the reprieve was over- Alexis speeding her fingers and Stevie’s hands finding the other girl's waist to help her hips grind down harder. 

Neither of them were going to last long, this had been building up for too long for that. Now it was just a matter of which girl would crumble first. 

In the end it was Stevie who fell apart at the sound of her name spilling from Alexis’s mouth. Her own lips flew to the taller girl’s, kissing her hard as she rode out her wave of bliss. She pulled her face back after a moment, blinking a few times before a new wave washed over her- one of determination. Her hand snaked into the gap between their heated bodies, pushing the soaked fabric aside to access her intended target. 

“Babe, I’m already so close.”

“I know, I’m here.” 

Stevie pressed her palm against the other girl’s core, fingers curling as Alexis quickly unraveled around them. The sound she let out was a beautiful mix of a gasp, a growl, a sigh, a moan- something Stevie could never have prepared herself for. Her fingers continued to move, instinctively riding the other girl out; but her mind was already busy as her anxieties came flooding back. 

“Hey,” Alexis’s voice cut through the madness, “Hey. Still here?”

Her gaze was piercing, searching. Stevie’s hand retracted from between them so she could wrap her arms around the taller girl and kiss her lips purposefully. 

“Still here.” 


End file.
